(Mainly)Fluffy KOTLC Stories
by DaughterOfThanatos3489
Summary: A bunch of KOTLC stories...please don t kill me.


**FosterKeefe Requested by Sky`sTheLimit11**

 **I apologize in advance. Some of the characters are OOC so, I, I can`t.** **Have fun** **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ok, let`s back up. It sounds worse than it is.

~Third Person POV~

 _ **~*Twenty minutes ago*~**_

Sophie was walking down a corridor in Firefox going to her telekinesis class, when she heard a noise coming from a corridor on her right. She was confused, everyone else should been in class. She stopped near the hallway, and slowly looked around the corner. Sophie let out a surprised squeak as she came face to face with Keefe. " umm... hi?" "Come here!" He whisper-yelled as he roughly grabbed her shoulders, dragging her down the corridor, and into the last empty classroom on the left. "Keefe?! What are yo-" "Shush! No time to explain!" He picked her up bridal style, carried her across the room, and put her in a closet in the corner. He then closed and locked the door with both of them inside.

~Sophie`s POV~

"Can I finish wha-" "Shhhhh! I think I can hear them coming!" Sure enough, I could hear two(?) pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway. We heard talking following the people, like they were looking for something. "-They?" "-Over here." As the footsteps started getting closer, Keefe began shaking like a leaf in a tornado. "Keefe..?" I whispered, not wanting to startle him, "Are you.. Ok?" We heard the people's voices fading, and Keefe`s shaking slowly came to a stop. Now he was just looking nervously away from me.

"What`s wrong? You know you can tell me anything!" I said after I was sure we were alone. "I... Need to tell you something." Keefe whispered so quietly, I almost couldn`t hear him. "What is it Keefe?" I said placing one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "Please just tell me!" I exclaimed after waiting a full minute for him to answer. "OK! You wanna know what`s wrong with me!" He yelled, and after taking a deep breath,

"IthinkyouarethemostamazingpersonI`veevermetandIthinkyouarereallygorgeousandIlovehowyouhavetheuncannyabilitytoattractdangerlikenobody`sbusinessandIwouldlovetodateyouImeanifyouwanttobutIdon`tknowand..." He finally gasped for a breath and finished his statement, "IreallyreallylikeyouandIwantedtoaskyouwillyoubemygirlfriend?"

"You- What?" I asked, confused if I heard correctly. "Nothing, it was nothing. Don`t worry about it." He said now frustratedly pacing in the small area he was given, angry at himself that the secret he had kept since he met Sophie, he had blurted out so, (in his opinion) easily. "Hey..." I slowly made my way to my feet and stood in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks. "Hey, look at me. Now, I know I`m not the best at my words but,… Eh screw it." I said, staring at his eyes for a moment, tilting his head a little to the side, and I kissed him on the cheek, "I like you too, why didn`t you tell me sooner?"

"`Cause... I didn`t know how you felt..." He said. "But, I thought that`s what Impaths did. You know, feelings." "Hey!" I giggled at his response, he, in turn, started tickling me, "Say you`re sorry for laughing!" He chided, laughing himself. "No! Haha- Ple-please haha- stop!" I stuttered "OK- haha- Ok, I`m sorry." I responded halfheartedly. "I don`t think you ment that but, Sophie? Will you be my- wait..." He suddenly became very serious, smile fading from his face. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I realized why he froze. There was whispering coming from nearby saying,- no, counting down from five, four, three- "Keefe, What`s going o- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The door was yanked open and two people were there, standing in the doorway. Holding now empty buckets, were Dex, and Fitz, laughing hysterically. Keefe and I, now soaked to the bone with water and him still holding on to me, glaring very harshly. "What in the existence of the ever loving marshmellow fluff, are you two doing?!" I exclaimed to Fitz and Dex, not caring how loud I was but, I was loud enough to make Keefe flinch. They completely ignored me and went to congratulating Keefe on- Wait. On confessing to me?! 'They must have planned this.' I thought to myself as I planned to get them back. I slowly crept out of Keefe`s arms and towards the buckets they had placed on the ground. While they were busy talking and Keefe was looking like a very royal tomato, I was able to find a bucket still filled with water. I snuck back over to the boys and came up behind Dex and Fitz, holding the bucket above my head. Keefe figured out what I was doing and stepped back a bit as I tilted the bucket forward. Girly screams were heard thoughout Firefox as the ice-cold water poured over the boys. I walked back around to Keefe, dragged him to the nearest window, and used my home crystal to take the both of us to Havenfield.

~Third Person POV~

Once Sophie and Keefe got to Havenfield, they went up to Sophie`s room to talk. After they got to her room, Keefe sat down on the bed while Sophie went to the bathroom and changed into some dry clothes. After she changed, she sat next to Keefe and leaned on his shoulder. They sat there for a moment until they looked at each other, making them suddenly break down into laughter. They were still wiping tears from laughing so hard, from their eyes when Sophie asked a question. "H-hey Keefe? What were you saying before? In the closet, I mean." He swiftly stood up, walked in front of Sophie, and knelt on one knee. He grabbed both her hands in his hands. "Sophie Foster, you are the most amazing person I know, so will you allow me to court you?" "Yes!"

"And that is how me and your father started dating." "Did someone mention me?" "Daddy!" Dad!" "Welcome home, my love."


End file.
